Journal
by justscreamemison
Summary: Audrey, your girlfriend, comes over when you are writing in your journal, practicing your writing for college. Which leads to confrontation. Something to do with rain (don't want to spoil) and some making up. (contains, fluff, drama and smut)


Journal – an Audrey Jensen Imagine (Audrey x Reader)

 **Wordcount:** _2411_

 **A/N:** _Another one shot! Expect, fluff, drama and smut. (2_ nd _posted one shot ever, please be nice! :) )_

 **Summary:** _Audrey, your girlfriend, comes over when you are writing in your journal, practicing your writing for college. Which leads to confrontation. Something to do with rain (don't want to spoil) and some making up._

* * *

You were scribbling in your journal when you heard a knock on your bedroom door, a knock you were expecting but not quite prepared for. You put down your journal with the pen on top of it, making your way towards your bedroom door. You were in your pyjama shorts and in your girlfriends, Audrey Jensen, sweater with a messy bun in your hair. When you opened the door you were greeted with the words, '''Hello babe.'' And with that greeting came a sweet smile from your girlfriends face.

''Hi.'' You said, not really paying attention. You returned back to your bed, planning on continuing your writing, but in the process, leaving Audrey stranded in the opening of your bedroom door. ''You still writing?'' Audrey said as she came into your bedroom. You murmured some kind of conferment, writing down the last words to a sentence but not just yet finishing your story. You looked up towards the short black haired girl who was standing right next to your bed looking at you, ''You are beautiful when you are so concentrated like that.'' She said, smiling at you sweetly. ''That's very sweet of you to say,'' You said. ''I can hear a 'but' coming'' your girlfriend sighed, slightly disappointed. ''I'm sorry babe but I really-'' you were cut off by Audrey, ''Yeah, you really need to finish that. I know.''

You looked at her with a pouted face, trying to apologize in an innocent way. Your plan wasn't working as well as you were hoping for and you continued on writing, ''I can also just leave, you know?'' Audrey said, ''I mean if you don't want me here.'' You wrote the last few words of your sentence down and put down your pen in an annoyed way which didn't make the situation any better. ''Listen.'' You said as you got out of your bed, ''You know that I need to finish this. Why don't you just pick out the movie for tonight and I'll finish this up alright?'' you said whilst you walked up towards her and caressed her arms.

Moments passed in silence whilst Audrey was struggling to pick out a movie and you finished up your writing. ''Are you okay there Auds?'' you said whilst putting away your journal. ''No. Noah gave me too many slasher movies to pick just one.'' She said, a bit frustrated, whilst you walked over to her, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer. You could feel her leaning into you. You were looking over her shoulder at your desk, minutes before entirely clean and now scattered in slasher DVD's & Bluerays. ''Why don't you just pick that one, you loved that one the first time we watched it.'' You said, pointing at one DVD on the right. ''Didn't we watch that the first time slept together?'' Audrey said, turning her head towards you and eventually turning her body with.

You were standing against each other, your bodies touching and you could feel Audrey slightly tugging at your shorts. ''I think we did.'' You said, smiling at her, remembering that first time. You now saw her fully, wearing the singlet you loved so much and her aesthetical ripped jeans. ''Why don't we watch it again tonight?'' you said when you didn't get a response from Audrey.

Audrey nodded and grabbed the DVD without unlocking your eyes, ''Got it.'' She said and she gave you a quick peck on the lips before she walked over to the television that was stationed right in front of your bed. She put in the DVD and plopped on your bed and you joined her.

The movie started playing and you & Audrey cuddled up to each other. Her with her arm around your waist as you rested your head on her left shoulder. You were drawing with your fingers on her right underarm that was laid down on her stomach. The two of you always watched movies like this. Long evenings, just the two of you and at least one of you already in messy clothes.

Halfway through the movie you noticed Audrey getting uncomfortable, you felt her shifting besides you. You tried to ignore it but you could feel that something was up.

After ten minutes of feeling the uncomfortable shifting beside you, you decide to ask about it. ''Audrey?'' you said whilst fumbling with her fingers, trying if you could get her to agree to talk. Which was always tricky and you knew it. ''Mhm?'' you heard her say. ''Are you okay?'' you asked her. Audrey was now shifting away from you which caused you to held up your own head. ''Why would you ask that?'' she said, slightly offended. You put the movie on pause. ''I don't know, I noticed that you were getting uncomfortable.'' You said, trying not to state the obvious. Audrey changed her position on your bed so that she sat in front of you with her legs crossed. ''Why?'' she said, obviously getting annoyed. ''Why? Because you were shifting for ten minutes straight!'' you said, getting annoyed as well. ''It doesn't matter.'' She said. ''Audrey,'' you said, ''it does matter.''

''No! It doesn't matter, because nothing matters to you!'' she yelled at you, getting up from the bed and putting on her boots. ''What?'' you said, now also getting up and sitting on the bed. Before you had a chance to explain yourself, Audrey was walking around the bed and heading towards the exit of your bedroom. ''Audrey! Where are you going?'' you said, trying to get her to stop and to reason with her but you didn't succeed. ''Why would you care?!'' she said, angrily at you before she walked out, slammed the door shut and left.

It took you a second to decide to run after her to try and stop her. ''Audrey!'' you were yelling whilst you ran down the stairs, almost tripping, pulling your hair out of that bun, to your front door where you saw Audrey just running out of. On your bare feet you opened your door and yelled, ''Audrey! What the hell are you doing?'' you looked outside in the dark, it was pouring outside. Audrey was still standing there, a few meters apart from her car. You ran towards her and stood behind her when she said, ''What am _I_ doing? I should ask _you_ that.'' You could hear the angry in her voice. ''Why would you ask me that?'' you said as you walked around her, making her face you.

The rain was pouring down on the two of you when Audrey yelled at you, ''Because you never seem to care! You are always writing in that goddamn journal of yours.''

''Audrey..'' you sighed. But before you could even begin to try to explain yourself Audrey continued, ''You always go on with writing when I come over! You never take a break! And the worst part is that I don't even know what you're writing about!''

''Audrey. You know how important this is for me! I need it for college.'' You said, trying to say the right words. ''Screw college! If you cared enough you wouldn't want to go 600 miles away from here, from me!'' Audrey said. Yes, that was true. But you needed it, after the killings you just needed to get out.

''I am not going 600 miles away to get away from you. You know that!'' You said in your defence, which was once again the wrong turn. Audrey stayed silent, turning her head away from you, arms crossed over her chest. Trying to ignore you, which would not work because you would keep on fighting for her. For you together.

''Audrey. If you don't think that I don't care about you, you thought wrong.'' You said. Which made Audrey's eyes glimpse at you. ''I am doubting if I even want to go 600 miles away from here, from you, because I care that much about you.'' Audrey didn't respond and the rain was still pouring down on the two of you. You were both soaking wet. ''I am wearing your goddamn sweater for Christs sake!'' you said, pulling on the sweater. This caught Audrey's attention a bit more, making her look at you for five mere seconds. ''Audrey. Look at me!'' you said, almost yelling, desperately trying to get her attention. Getting her to look at you. And she did, to your surprise.

You took a step closer to her, grabbing her by her waist. ''Audrey, I am standing here, late at night, in the middle of the freezing cold rain, trying to convince you that I care for you. Care so, so much for you.'' You said, cupping her cheek with your left hand.

''Audrey. If you hadn't noticed before, I love you.''

You saw Audrey's eyes soften and her angry face was long gone. ''You do?'' she said, softly. ''Yes, of course I do you silly.'' You said with a smile on your face. Before you knew it, Audrey was kissing you. Her lips worked relentlessly against yours and you did the same back. You put your other hand back on her waist and caressed her body whilst you stood there in the rain. You felt Audrey's hands cupping your cheeks. ''Hey, babe?'' you said, breaking loose from her lips ''Yes?'' she answered, ''Why don't we go inside?'' you said, smiling at her. She laughed at you, looking up at the sky. She turned around, grabbing your hand, tugging you back inside.

The front door was barely closed as she pushed you against it, waiting a second, looking at your lips before attacking them again. Her tongue twirling inside of your mouth after you granted access. The kiss from outside was pure and romantic, but inside the heat was turned up a big amount of notches. Her hands rested on your waist, snaking up and down your body. Tugging at your shorts again. She forced her leg in between yours and her hands snaked up your body once more. ''Why don't we take this upstairs?'' she said, whilst breaking away from your lips for a moment. Trying to catch her breath as well. You saw this as your chance to grab her thighs and pick her up.

You kissed her whilst she wrapped her legs around your waist. ''Sounds like a plan to me.'' You said in response as you carried her upstairs to you bedroom.

You slammed your door closed with one leg once you were inside. Walking up to the desk and putting Audrey on it, making the water from hair dripping on the desk, throwing all of the DVD's on the floor before turning back to kissing her.

''Please, Y/N.'' Audrey said after a little while. You grimaced as she said in a whisper, ''Stop teasing. I need you.'' This made you step up your game even higher. You picked her up once more, continuing making out, and putting her on the bed. You saw her climbing backwards, you saw this as a chance to climb on her. You succeeded. She kicked her boots off as well as her singlet, which gave you a beautiful sight of the gorgeous body beneath you. ''You are so beautiful.'' You whispered in her ear. You kissed her neck, her jawline, climbing back up to her mouth whilst un-buttoning her jeans.

You fully put off her jeans and after you were done Audrey sat up and undid her bra, which revealed here bare chest. You smirked up at her, taking of the sweater you were wearing, climbing back to her and kissing her, feeling her bare chest. Audrey with her hands in your hair, kissing her jawline and neck, moving entirely down to the bottom of her stomach and then back up again. ''Y/N, please.'' Audrey said again. ''Sorry I'm teasing you so much.'' You said, smiling at Audrey. Trying to memorise every single bit of this night, you loved this girl.

Your hand snaked down her body, finding the cotton of her boxer briefs and pressing your hand against her. You heard her moaning in your ear as your lips kissed her shoulder. You made your way passed in her boxer briefs. Dipping one, two fingers in and out of her whilst kissing her. Letting her moans slip in your mouth. ''Y/N. I'm… I'm close.'' She told you, which made you go in a faster but steady pace. She came seconds later while you kissed her, making you feel accomplished.

As you relaxed a bit more, she took her chance and turned you over. ''My turn now.'' She said whilst she smirked at you. Kissing you, undoing your bra, revealing your chest. You felt her hand going down your body, whilst the other one worked on your chest. She tugged at your shorts, taking the other hand away from your chest and slipping your shorts off in one go and climbing back up to you. She cupped your cheeks and kissed you with, what felt like, all the passion she had. Her hands travelled back down, one staying on your chest, one going all the way down to your panties. Which she completely ignored as she pushed them to the side and entered you.

Dipping first one and later two fingers in and out of you. Letting you moan with her sweaty body pressed against yours. She was kissing your lips and went further down to your jaw and your neck. She didn't stop there, going on to your chest. Letting her lips do their work and letting go with a plop. You both didn't see it coming when you came, but you did. Which made Audrey smile and going back up to kiss you more, letting the moans into her mouth.

Audrey laid down next to you, cuddling up to you. Her head rested in the crook of your neck as you both tried to catch your breath. Your hand found the way to Audrey's head, pulling your fingers through her, still, wet hair. You felt her arm curling around you, holding you tight.

''I love you.'' Audrey said just when you thought she had fallen asleep, as she gave you a peck on your shoulders. ''I know you do, babe.'' You said and Audrey nodded in return, almost falling asleep. ''You have no idea how much I love you.'' You said in a small whisper with your mouth against her head.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and maybe leave a prompt? (also, apologies for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. And again, wrote this in one go, late at night) Thank You! (taking requests now!)_


End file.
